Resident Evil: Devil's Cry
by lGamerl
Summary: Nero, Dante, and Leon team up to fight a new enemy, Cloud Industries-run by a demon who just so happens to be in control of the T-virus. And the C-virus. Oh, and the G-virus. NO SLASH. Post DMC 4 and RE 6. Mentions of RE: Degeneration and Damnation and of the DMC anime. Rated T for some swearing and some blood. There might be a character death, I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: One Hell of a Night

Leon stalked silently through the dark alleyway, holding his gun tightly in front of him. His breath came out in low, ragged gasps. He glanced around every few steps, looking for anything suspicious. He had been at this God-forsaken town for, what, three hours? And he'd run into at least four of these…things-that were definitely not infecties-and had been forced to fight them.

The first two had gone down easily enough, just a couple of quick, well aimed shots, and bam, they were dead. The last two, on the other hand, were quick learners, they had managed to dodge every single one of his shots, slice both of his guns in half, and to top it all off, one of the little bastards had managed to cut him open with its sword-arm-thing.

Now Leon was on the run-tired, bloody, and pissed as all hell. He rounded a corner and found himself in an open street. Across from him, his alleyway turned into a dead end. To his left, the street ended at a building with bright, red lights that spelled out a name of some sorts. He turned to his right, but found himself face to face-more like face to really nasty chest-with the thing with the sword arm.

"Ah, shit."

Leon pulled out his knife just at the beast swung out its arm. He caught the edge of the blade with his own and with an expert flick of his wrist he was able to deflect the blade. Then, with a well-aimed kick to the stomach, he sent the beast flying into a car, where it promptly dissolved into dust.

"I hope they don't subtract this from my pay." He stated dryly.

Suddenly, the second one was upon him.

'How the hell did I forget about this one?' he thought.

The beast punched him the stomach, sending him almost into the building with the red lights. Leon landed on his back and got the wind knocked out of him. He lifted his head in time to see the thing charging at him-basically on top of him- blade raised. With skilled timing, the blonde lifted his legs, just as the beast pounced, and used its momentum to launch it over himself and right into the wall behind him.

Leon stood up slowly, a hand pressed against his bleeding side, and watched as the demon-what else could it be? -dissolved before him. He put his knife back in its sheath and turned to leave.

A sharp pain in his side made him gasp and fall to his knees. He looked down to see blood dripping on to the concrete. Dammit. The edges of his vision began to blur as he fell onto his side, choking for air.

While his vision began to darken, Leon caught site of two figures in red and blue walking toward him. They stopped right next to him and seemed to peering down at him. The younger one looked from Leon to the man next to him.

"…Still, not too bad for a human.." These were the only words Leon caught before fell into darkness.

-:0:-

Nero watched from a distance as the blonde human fought the group of scarecrows. He seemed to be doing pretty well; he had taken down the first two in a matter of seconds. Two shots, right between the eyes. He continued to watch in half amusement and half concern as the human lost both of his guns and took a hit to the side.

"Should we help him?" Nero turned to look at the older man beside him.

Dante shrugged, but kept his eyes on the man.

"He seems to be doing fine on his own, kid."

Nero narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Instead he turned his gaze back to the blonde man. He had managed to escape the last two demons and was now making his way through the alleyways.

"I think we shou-" Nero started, but found that Dante was no longer beside him.

"Tch, way to leave me behind, old man." He sheathed Red Queen and sprinted after Dante.

By the time Nero caught up to the Dante, the human was already facing off against the third demon. He watched in awe as the man caught the demon's blow with his knife, deflected it, and send the demon flying into a car, killing it instantly.

"Ah man, that's cool." He said.

"Whatever, kid."

Nero shot Dante a glare that would've stopped most demon's in their tracks, but the older man just returned the gaze. Their "battle" was interrupted by a loud grunt from the man below them. They turned just in time to see the demon toss the man into the air, a hundred yards back and charge.

Nero moved to help, but stopped has the human vaulted the demon into the wall behind him. The man stood up, panting, and watched the demon dissolve into nothing. He was able to take a few steps before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Come one, kid," Dante stated, "Lets go help the poor bastard."

"That was so cool!" Nero exclaimed, falling into step next to Dante, "I've never seen a human fight a demon like that before."

"Eh, it could've gone better," Dante stated as he peered down at the blonde man.

"Come on, old man. Yeah, he got beat up some, but still, not too bad for a human."

-:0:-

Well, what do you guys think? Not to shabby for someone who hasn't written anything like this in a couple of years. Yeah, anyway, criticism is welcomed, actually I'm begging for it. Tell me everything that you thought was wrong about this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Job

Chapter 2: The Job

Leon inhaled slowly and opened his eyes. He was sitting on a couch in the corner of a large room. All around him, four walls rose up to about twelve feet. Huge, ceiling to wall windows lined two of the walls and there was an old Jukebox machine in the corner. Next to the couch, on his left, was a pool table.

But what really caught his eye was the desk in the middle of the room. It was cluttered with old magazines, a phone, and…and his guns. Then his eyes fell on what was behind the desk. The wall was lined with a variety of guns and swords. Before Leon could decide what to do, he heard voices coming from a door to his right. Thinking fast, he slid back onto the couch and slowed down his breathing.

"All I'm saying is, take the fucking job Dante!" It was a women's voice, she sounded annoyed, "Besides you owe me."

Three sets of footsteps walked into the room, the door closing behind them. A man-presumably Dante-sighed and Leon heard the sound of the chair being pushed back as Dante fell into it.

"Shut it Lady," two thumps on wood and he assumed the man had put his feet on the desk, "I don't want to here it."

"God Dante, you're such an ass." The women-Lady said.

Leon tried not to scrunch up his eyebrows. What type of name is 'Lady'? The sound of footsteps coming closer brought him out of his thoughts.

"Is this guy seriously still sleeping?"

"Give him a break Lady," it was a kid's voice this time, "he took on a Scarecrow with nothing but a knife. Besides it's only been two days."

"Huh, whatever. Still, he must be pretty week if he's still out from one little wound."

This chick was beginning to piss him off.

"He's only a human." The kid said, defending him.

"And he's awake." Leon said.

The agent sat up slowly, trying not to wince at the pain in his side. He let his gaze settle on Lady. Her mismatched eyes stared at him in shock and she lifted a hand behind her short, black hair and looked away, embarrassment.

The kid behind her looked equally shocked. His hair was snow white and his mouth was agape. They both stared at him until Dante began to laugh. Leon let his gaze slide from Lady to the older man. Like the kid, his hair was white and his eyes were grey, blue.

"Oh man, how long have you been awake?"

Leon shrugged.

"Before you guys came in,"

Dante laughed again and leaned forward onto his desk. He reached for Leon guns. The agent tensed and got ready to fight, if necessary. But Dante merely threw the guns at him.

"Here, I believe these are yours."

Leon caught them with ease and narrowed his eyes in concentration. Someone had fixed them. There wasn't even a scratch on them to indicate that they had been sliced in two. He looked back up at Dante.

"How did you fix them?" he asked.

"Don't look at me, it was the kid." He jerked his thumb at the white haired teen sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Thanks…" His voice trailed off.

"Nero. You can call me Nero."

"Or kid." Nero shot Lady a glare, but she only batted her eyelashes at him.

"Whatever," the teen turned his ice blue gaze back to the agent, "so what should we call you?"

"The name's Leon. Leon S. Kennedy."

~One pizza, a fresh set of clothes, and a brief explanation later~

"So you're a government agent, that's way cool." Nero exclaimed.

Leon gave a half smile at the remark and shrugged on his leather jacket. He winced slightly at the pain in his side, but Lady had been right; the wound was small and not very deep, plus he was a fast healer.

"What type of work do you do? Why are you here, in Capulet City?" Suddenly Nero's face was inches from his own. "Are you here to assassinate someone?"

Leon raised an eyebrow at the last question, but didn't say anything. He surveyed the three people around; they'd taken him when he was hurt and helped him rest, and had fixed his guns and his clothes. Yeah, he trusted them.

"I'm here on a job."

Dante and Lady exchanged a quick glance that he easily caught.

"What sort of job?" the man asked casually

"I'm here to investigate Cloud Industries," there was the glance again, but the agent continued, "there has been a string of bio-terrorist attacks and they've all been traced back to Cloud Ind.'s main headquarters, here in Capulet City."

Another glance between the two.

"Okay, what's with the glances?" He stared directly at Dante.

The older man shrugged and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a scream. Leon's head shot up and glanced out the window. Outside people were running in every direction, most of them screaming. In the distance, a group of zombies could be seen making their way toward the Devil May Cry agency.

"What the hell is that?" Dante asked.

"That," Leon holstered one of his guns and made his toward the door, "would be my job."

-:0:-

Tada! So yeah, next chapter you'll all get to see Nero, Dante, and Leon take on some zombies and maybe something…a little bigger. If you know what I mean…that sounded a little sexual, or was it just me…Anyway, I'm taking Lady out of the main story, but she might make some appearances later on, along with tiny cameos from Trish, Patty, and Kyrie. Probably? I don't really know.


	3. Chapter 3: Zombies

Chapter 3: Zombies

At first Dante didn't believe the man. He hadn't looked anything like an agent when Dante had dragged him off the streets. But as the four of them took on the mob of zombies, Dante began to see the agent in his cold, calculating eyes. He could see the trained fighter in every movement and every shot.

But there was something else there too. It was hidden deep under the sturdy government agent façade. So far down, that Dante could barely see it.

"Daaannte!"

The high-pitched voice broke Dante out of his thoughts. He turned to the sound of the voice and sighed. Patty. The small, blonde girl was running toward him, a horde of zombies in her wake. He sheathed Rebellion and ran toward Patty. He scooped her up in one arm and used the other to fire off Ivory into the oncoming horde.

Dante had excellent-no, wait, he had awesomely excellent-aim, but there were way to many undead surrounding him and there was no way to get to his other gun without dropping Patty. He was about to get overwhelmed. By humans-well, technically undead humans, but still.

"Just great." He muttered.

In his arms Patty was shivering in fear. Her head was buried deep in his neck. He continued to fire off round after round into the horde, but the zombies seemed as endless as his bullets. Soon he found himself back to back with Leon.

"Have you seen Nero?" Dante asked, looking for the white haired teen.

"Yeah," the agent replied, firing off both guns, "he's with lady. Did you know his arm cou-"?

"Yeah, it kinda runs in the family."

"Duck!"

Dante ducked, pulling Patty closer to his body, and looked up in time to see a tentacle slice through the air where he had just been. The older man turned to see a zombie staggering toward them, but where its head should've been, there were a bunch of tentacle-things.

The devil hunter stared at it for a moment before he burst out laughing. Leon shot a glance at him, but Dante ignored him.

"Check that out, it's got tentacles." He laughed again.

Leon scowled and shot it twice. The beast crumpled to the ground.

"This isn't something to laugh about." He growled.

Dante tried to shrug his shoulders in an I-don't-really-care move, but the eleven year old curled up in his arms ruined the gesture. Leon scowled and turned away from the older man, taking out more of the undead/tentacle monsters.

Eventually the two men were able to subdue the entire horde. Dante pried Patty off of his person and set her gently on the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"E-e-everyone at the or-orphanage...they're all…I."

Patty broke down and clung onto Dante's in a desperate manner, sobbing uncontrollably. The older man looked up to see Leon gazing at him, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Wha-" Dante began, but was cut off by another voice.

"Patty?"

It was the kid…

And Lady.

Oh joy.

"Just the person I was looking for," Lady shot him a questioning look, "I need you to take Patty to some place safer."

"Sure."

That surprised him.

"I'm going to go check out Kyrie's place, she can come with."

Lady held out her hand to Patty, who looked at her hand hesitantly. The older women smiled warmly and she all but fell into her arms. With a nod to the three men, Lady scooped up the child and walked away.

~:0:~

Nero followed Dante and Leon through the empty streets. They were heading back to the Devil May Cry agency, checking to see if there were anymore undead crawling around. Secretly, he hoped they would find another horde of them. It was kind of cool to watch them explode after a single shot to the head.

Nero pushed the thought out of his head. Those things had once been people; they had had families and friends. He wondered if Kyrie was all right. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. He could see her dead body in his mind, crumpled on the floor, covered in her own-

'Stop that,' he thought, shaking his head, 'she's fine.' But the images kept returning.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that Dante had stopped. Nero paused and turned to look in the direction that the older devil hunter was starring. Leon. The agent had veered off from their path and was heading in another direction.

"Hey!" Dante cried out.

Leon turned and faced the two men.

"Sorry, but I gotta go meet someone." He stated, jerking his thumb in the direction of an empty street way.

Nero tilted his head to the side and watched as Dante and Leon had a glaring contest. Eventually Dante gave in and shrugged his shoulders in a 'whatever' gesture and Leon turned away again and was soon out of sight.

"Why aren't we following him?" Nero asked when they got back to the office.

Dante chose not to answer and simply slumped down in his chair. Nero growled at him and took a seat on the couch. They sat in silence for several minutes before Dante broke the silence.

"Get ready to go kid."

"Where to?"

"We're going to Cloud Industries."

~:0:~

Sorry this is late. I had at least five short essays to write over the weekend. This is definitely not my greatest work. Anyway, you may or may not notice this, but this chapter is completely unedited, so please forgive. I wanted to get it out to you as soon as possible. I felt bad for not publishing it over the weekend. Anyway, enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Visitor

Chapter 4: Surprise Visit

"Hey!"

Dante cried out, but Leon ignored him. He was in a hurry. As he rounded the corner he half expected the two devil hunters to come after him, people always seemed to do that. They didn't.

'Good.' Leon thought.

He didn't want them to come after him. This was his job and he was going to do it alone. No one else would get hurt. Without meaning to, Leon found himself thinking of the attack on the airport. He had gone in with two police officers and only one of them had come out alive. Yeah they ended up saving the civilians, but it still hurt to think about.

His thoughts shifted to Claire, she had been there too. Leon had been stunned to see her, but it was kind of nice at the same time, in a we-are-so-going-to-die sort of way. He also remembered meeting her brother, Chris. The two of them had almost shot each other the last time they had met. Leon was quick to forgive, though; he and Chris were the same.

Leon stopped outside an empty warehouse. He glanced around a bit before knocking on the small, rusty side door. A few moments passed before a small square opened at eye level. The afternoon sun was behind him, so Leon could not see inside.

"Who goes there?" a voice called.

"The Tin man." Leon answered back, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. He really hated these stupid codenames.

The door swung open, as if on its own accord. Leon stepped inside and the door shut behind him. The room went dark, the only light source coming from a lamp hanging from the ceiling.

"You're late." The voice was a mans, calm and cool, but for some reason it made Leon uneasy.

"I ran into trouble."

"Yes, I suppose you did."

The man stepped half way into the light, reveling a pair of expensive shoes with matching dress pants. His hands rested casually in his pockets.

"I'm surprised you made it out alive..."The man let the words hang in the air, tilting his head to the side.

"There was a horde." Leon chose his words carefully; something was off about the man.

"That was this morning." His voice went dangerously calm.

"Well you see, I-"

"Enough excuses! I want to know why you were with the half-breed!"

The man stepped into the light and Leon caught the red gleam in his eyes. His eyes widened and he edged backward. The man smiled and began to change.

Suddenly Leon found himself faced with a giant demon that looked suspiciously like a Licker. The only difference was the black armor that covered its body and horns jutted from its head.

The beast laughed harshly as it stalked toward Leon. Instinctively Leon reached for his guns. He was too slow. The beast lunged at him and he jumped and tucked into a roll. He came up on the other side of the room, turned and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered.

He hadn't reloaded after the attack. He rolled away again as the beast lunged, causing it to crash through a wall and into the room beyond. Leon glanced around the room for a weapon. He needed one. Now.

The beast growled from the darkness.

"Leon…"

The agent paused. The beast called his name again. Leon shivered, normal Lickers couldn't talk. Then again the thing in the room next to him wasn't exactly normal.

"I'm not a B.O.W, you stupid human."

Leon spotted a crowbar leaning against the wall. He picked it up and walked toward the hole in the wall.

'Then…what are you?"

He crossed the threshold and found himself submerged in darkness.

"I am," its laugh echoed through the blackness, "I am so much more."

There was a moment of silence and then the beast lunged. Leon dodged at the last second, trusting his instincts. It crashed trough the wall again and light spilled into the room.

It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to Leon get a glimpse of his surroundings. He smiled in triumph when he spotted a rack of knives on the far wall.

He'd stumbled into a weapons vault.

-:0:-

Sorry it took so long. I got caught up in Doctor Who and Merlin. And Glee. And Sherlock. And Supernatural. I think I might need some help. Seriously, seven seasons of Supernatural in four days, so not healthy.


	5. Chapter 5: Kick-ass

Chapter 5: Kick Ass

Leon checked the wall adjacent to the knife rack and almost cracked a smile. The whole wall was filled with an assortment of different guns. He rushed over to wall and began to fill his guns with ammo. Behind him he could here the beast struggling to get out of the wreckage.

After what seemed like an eternity, Leon's guns were fully loaded. He turned around to face the rubble, lifting his firing arm, and waited. It didn't take long. In a burst of debris the beast shot out from the ruins and into the air. The beast went straight up, leaving its belly wide open.

Leon was able to fire off three quick shots before having to roll to one side as the beast almost crashed on top of him. The beast landed on all fours and turned to face the agent. It let out a low growl and then pounced.

But Leon was ready. He stayed still until the last possible moment before jumping to the side, letting off another round into the beasts side. He was rewarded with a whimpering sound as each bullet found its mark. It landed on all fours, facing Leon. It growled once more before collapsing onto the ground.

The agent stepped forward to examine the creature, but before he could get close the beast dissolved. Leon sighed and shook his head. Whatever he had faced had definitely not been a licker. As far as he knew, B.O.W's didn't dissolve when they were killed…

Oh…

Shit.

"Son of a bitch."

The thing he had faced had been a Licker. And a demon. He had faced a demon-licker hybrid. Which only meant one thing. There were more, and they could disguise themselves as anyone.

Great.

Sighing, Leon holstered his guns and scrounged around the room, looking for anything useful looking. He found an army-issued bulletproof vest in the corner, lying next to a rocket launcher. He slipped the vest over his head and contemplated on taking the weapon.

Leon shrugged. Rocket launchers always seemed to come in handy. He pulled the strap over his head so the gun rested on his back and filled the rest of his vest pockets with ammo. Satisfied, Leon checked his guns one last time before heading toward the exit. He opened the door and began to walk away. When he was about thirty feet away the building exploded behind him. Leon didn't even look back.

-:0:-

I know, it's a short chapter, but I just really wanted it to end with Leon walking away super badass like as an explosion went off behind him. Like that picture you always see on Tumblr/Facebook of Ironman. That's literally where the inspiration for this chapter came from. A picture off the internets.


	6. Chapter 6: Infiltration

Chapter 6: Infiltration

Sorry it took so long, busy couple of weeks.

-:0:-

Nero watched the setting sun as Dante scouted the ground below. They had arrived at the main building of Cloud Ind. over two hours ago, but Dante had insisted on trying to be "stealthy".

So while the older hunter stalked groups of guards, Nero decided to sit back and relax. Well, tried to anyway. His mid kept going back to the battle that had occurred earlier that day. The entire town had been infested with zombies and Leon didn't even look fazed. He had just sighed like he had done this a thousand times.

Maybe he has, Nero wondered.

"What'cha doing kid?"

Dante's voice seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Gah! Don't do that!" Nero exclaimed.

Dante lifted his shoulders in a shrug and opened his mouth to say something when a building exploded in the distance. Nero looked at the building and then back to Dante, eyebrows raised.

"Wasn't me." He raised his hands and shook his head.

"Sure, whatever."

Nero jumped off the building he had been standing on and landed lightly on his feet. He started toward the giant building.

"I'm going in now." He called to Dante without turning to look at him.

"Hey, wait up!"

~:0:~

Getting into the building had been easy, which worried Dante. A building this high-tech should been next to impossible to sneak into. But they had simply walked through the front door, or what had been left of it.

The front doors of the building looked had been ripped of their hinges. Shattered bits of glass lay about the floor like confetti. Inside, the lobby looked like someone had tried to redecorate it with a chainsaw. Potted plants lay on their sides, dirt spilling out like blood. Chairs and other bits of furniture were strewn throughout the room.

The security desk looked like the only thing that hadn't been touched. However, when Dante got close he could see the blood splattered on the side of the wood and on the chair. He touched the keyboard and his hand came away sticky with the red liquid.

He brought his hand up to his nose and sniffed. Almost immediately he took his hand away. It had smelled acidic, which meant one thing. Demon blood.

"Hey Dante, look at this!" Nero was pointing at a sign next to the elevator.

"There's a level right underneath us. It looks like some sort of lab. It's labeled as a level 4 danger zone."

"So?"

"Well think about it, this place looks like a truck ran through it and then the attack earlier this morning. I'm thinking this is where it all started.

'Well then," Dante walked over and pressed the down button on the elevator, "let's check it out."

Nothing happened. Dante pressed the button again, but it didn't even light up.

"Maybe we should try the stairs." Nero suggested.

Instead of answering Dante took a step back from the doors and kicked them. They flew off with a loud bang and clattered down into the darkness.

"Look, they work."

Nero snorted, shaking his head, and peered over the edge.

"There are two more floors under the lab, so we shou-"

Dante didn't let the kid finish his sentence. He kicked the younger man's back, sending over the edge.

"Lead the way."

He smiled to himself, and then followed Nero into the dark. It was a short trip. He landed on the small ledge next to the doors and nearly lost his balance. Just has he righted himself he heard the thud of Nero hitting the ground. It was followed by a flow of words that Dante could only guess as curses.

A moment later the younger hunter appeared next to him. His hair was ruffled and he looked pissed, but other than that he looked fine.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled.

"That was for calling me 'old man'!"

Nero's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You can not be serious."

" I'm always serious."

Nero opened his mouth and then closed it. The sound of groaning had reached their ears. Both hunters turned toward the door, readying their weapons. As if on a silent agreement, they kicked in the doors together and charged.

If Dante had been expecting another horde, then he was disappointed. In the center of the hall was a single zombie, that kept limping into what had once been the divider of two doors. It stopped when it saw-or was it sensed?-them.

"Huh." Dante frowned.

"That was climatic." Nero stated dryly.

Nero sighed and holstered his guns. The zombie began to shuffled toward them, jaw hanging slightly agape. Nero shot Dante a its-all-yours-buddy look. The older hunter sighed and frowned at the zombie.

As he raised his gun the glass wall next to him cracked. Dante stepped back and stared at it quizzically. What the hell, he thought. He raised his fist and punched the glass. The force of the blow rippled outward and shattered the whole side of the hall.

"What the hell man!"

Nero yelled at him as more zombies began to pour from the darkness. The nearest one's head exploded and tentacles shout out of it. One shot toward Nero, who dodged it, unsheathed his sword and sliced it in half. Dante pulled out both of his guns and laughed.

"Now this is a party!"

-:0:-

Hello, sorry it took so long. I thought I had posted this before Christmas. I guess I was wrong. There'll be another chapter up in a day or so. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7: Zombies and Demons

Chapter 7: Zombies and Demons

Leon knew something was wrong the moment he walked through the doors. He surveyed the mess around him with a sigh and, ignoring the elevator, made his way toward the emergency doors. He'd just passed the security desk when movement caught his eyes.

Instinctively, he turned, his gun raised. After a moment he realized he was aiming at a zombie, but at a computer screen. The screen displayed live feed from cameras stationed throughout the building. Most were still, except for one or two. The first one showed a couple of zombies roaming through the halls.

It was the second one that caught his attention. The hallway was packed with the undead, all surging forward like a wave of vile, flesh-eating water. Then from the sea of rotting flesh there was a flash of red and silver. It took him a moment, but then Leon realized what-or rather who he was looking at.

Dante.

The kid, Nero, was probably with him too. He checked the label on the top right of the video. It read Su-lab-2.

Leon turned sharply away from the desk and all but sprinted to the door leading to the stairs. He opened wide and was met with a wall of zombies. He jumped back as they toppled over.

He kicked the first two zombies head's in before they could recover and shot another as it stood up. The fourth charged at him with blind hunger. Leon moved to the side, brought up his arm and wrapped it around the zombie's throat. Using its momentum, he brought it down, smashing its head against the floor.

Leon stood up and tried to get as much blood as he could off of him. Satisfied, he headed through the door and made his way down the spiraling staircase. He made it to the door with surprising ease. He checked the sign next to the door. SUB-LAB 2 was written in huge, blocky red letters. He turned the knob slowly and pushed.

Nothing.

Inside, the room looked like a normal lab. Rows of tables, with instruments here and there, took up the center of the room. Computers lined the wall to his right, the screens glowing with a blue light. Across from him, he could see an empty hallway through the glass walls. But no zombies.

Leon almost smiled in relief. Almost. From behind him, there came the sound of footsteps. He turned slowly toward the door. There was nothing there, but the footsteps were coming closer and judging by them, Leon knew that this wasn't something he could take on his own. He shut the door and shot the handle off. He looked around the room for something heavy. The footsteps were replaced with the sound of heavy breathing.

There.

A cabinet on the far side of the room. Leon ran to it and dragged it over. He pushed it in front of the door just as the thing on the other side tried to open it. It banged against the door and, finding it resistant, roared in anger.

Leon made his way toward the center of the room. That door wouldn't hold much longer and he needed to find Dante. As if on cue, the hunter flew across his field of vision and hit a wall with a thud and a yell. Then, he was turned sideways to him, sword in hand.

He was looking at something that was out of Leon's view. He yelled something that sounded like "come one!"

The thing that stepped into view was definitely not an infectie. It was huge, its entire body a sickly shade of green. It's head, decorated with horns, brushed the ceiling. The arm muscles bulged-making them way too big for its body-and long, sharp claws extended from each of its fingers.

Leon took a step back. He needed to get out of there. Zombies were one thing, but monsters? He could deal with scarecrows and demon-lickers; but something like this, it was way out of his league.

'You can't leave them, a little voice chirped in his head. Yes I can, he argued back. If he took that thing on, there was no way he could survive. The voice didn't back down. They'll die too, it said.

As if on cue, the monster swung its tail-when did it get that? -and swept Dante off his feet and into the air. Then, it lashed out with its claws and the talons shot out from them, pinning the hunter against the wall. There was another shout and then Nero was there, sword raised.

It didn't do much good. The beast turned, surprisingly fast for his size, and swung at the younger man. The beast's claws caught the front of Nero's shirt. Blood welled up between the torn cloth. Nero looked down in confusion. It swung its tail again and sent Nero into a glass wall. He didn't get up.

"Shit." Leon sighed. He was so going to regret this.

He took a couple more steps back and pulled both of his guns. If he was right about what he was about to do, then it wouldn't hurt, too badly. He aimed both guns at the window and started sprinting at them. When he was a few feet from the wall, he fired both guns at once, almost shattering the glass.

The demon must have notice, for it turned away from the two hunters and was staring at the glass in slight curiosity.

Leon braced his arms in front of him and jumped through the wall.

-:0:-

Glass shattered around him like rain; each piece seemed to throw of the reflections of the people around him.

Nero had woken up and was looking at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Dante was giving off a wicked smile, and the demon let out a fierce roar, or at least that's what it looked like to Leon. All he could here was the beating of his own heart.

What happened next played out in slow motion inside Leon's mind. He could see the claws extended toward him, glinting in luminescent light; he could feel them as they passed a millimeter above his head, raking through his hair.

Then his feet touched ground and the world seemed to speed up. The sound of the demon roaring finally reached his ears, along with the sound of breaking glass as the demon's claws destroyed what was left of the wall. He tucked into a roll and came up facing the back of the monster.

He was able to place a couple well-aimed shots in it's back before having to dive out of the way as its tail came crashing down. The demon roared again and charged at him. Leon rolled again and fired another round into the monsters side. The demon roared again, but now it was bleeding heavily from both its back and its side.

Leon dropped his two pistols and pulled out the semi-automatic. He aimed it at the demons face and pulled the trigger. It tried to block the shots with its arm, but the bullets easily pierce its skin. Blood poured from the wounds as the demon backed away.

Quickly, Leon holstered the gun and pulled the rocket launcher from his back. He knelt on the ground and got ready to take aim. But the demon was fast. Before Leon could get situated it let out one last, defiant roar, turned and fled down the hall and around the corner.

"Shit!"

Leon ran after it, but when he turned the corner, there was nothing there. The beast was gone. He sighed and made his way back to the hunters, rocket launcher hanging limp on his side.

~:0:~

Tada! So everyone's back together, yay! I honestly don't know what's going to happen next. Usually I write each chapter during school, cause apparently that's the only place I'm inspired to write this story.

I'm serious guys, I come home from school and I'm like "I'm gonna write today!" and then get writers block and end up on tumblr. But at school, it's just like BAM! And I have an inspiration for the next chapter. Yay for not doing schoolwork!


	8. Chapter 8: Together We Stand

Chapter 8: Together We Stand

By the time Leon made it back to the hunters Dante had already managed to detach himself from the wall and was brushing of his coat. Nero was standing to the side of him, examining the wounds on his chest.

"What was that thing?" Leon asked as he came closer.

Nero looked up at him. His shirt was ripped where the demon had sliced him, but there were no visible marks on his skin. Leon eyed him suspiciously but said nothing.

"That was Dr. Ellicott, the head scientist of Cloud."

"Seriously?" Leon asked.

He had tried to act surprised, but it didn't sound convincing, even to his own ears. He'd bet his next paycheck that nothing else could surprise him today.

"It seems that the good doctor was experimenting," Nero continued. "He said something about mixing demon blood and the viruses together, to create some sort of demon-zombie hybrid."

Leon nodded. He told them what happened after they had parted.

"That was you?" Dante asked when Leon told them about the building. "Dude that is so…awesome!"

Leon gave him a look, but didn't respond. He walked over to his two guns and after a moments hesitation he holstered one of them. The other he kept in his hand.

"We should go and find the doctor." He stated, looking at the two hunters.

"We? I thought we weren't good enough for you." Dante said jokingly.

Leon smiled at him.

"If you're too scared to come I'd understand."

"Scared? Me?"

Dante raised his hands and pretended to be offended. Nero snorted at him and rolled his eyes, causing Dante to scowl at him. Leon suppressed another smile. Maybe working with these two wasn't such a bad idea.

"Come one," Dante said. " We have an appointment with the good doctor."

"Really?" Nero snorted.

"What!?"

"That was horrible."

"Are you kidding me!" Dante walked up to Nero. "That was brilliant!"

Leon watched the two bicker back and forth. It was like watching two kids fight over a toy. He sighed.

"Hey!" He yelled, causing the two hunters to stop.

He was about to tell the two to shut up when a door sailed between them. Leon stopped and stared at the door. Slowly he let his gaze shift from the door to Dante, but the older man was staring at the room where Leon had burst through.

From the depths something grunted. What was left of the wall exploded as something burst through it.

"What the hell!" Dante yelled over the noise.

All three of them backed up as a shape emerged from the rubble. It was a giant, blue-gray skinned creature. It's face resembling a human. As the dust settled, Leon could see the rest of its body. From the neck down it was garbed in a black coat, covered in metal piercings.

It was a tyrant.

"Shit!" Leon muttered.

The tyrant turned and sung its arm at him. He jumped back, but not fast enough. The tyrant's hand caught him in the stomach, sending him flying into Dante. The force was strong enough to knock both of them down. The tyrant swung again, this time at Nero. The younger hunter rolled to the side, dodging the swing completely.

"We need to get out of here!" He yelled as the tyrant's arm crashed into another wall.

"How?" Dante yelled.

He got up and offered a hand to Leon, who took it gratefully. Once Leon was on his feet he looked around the room for a means to escape. The stairs were out. There was no way they could get past the tyrant in such a small place. They needed a bigger room to deal with its size…something like…

"The basement!" He yelled out loud. "There's a sub-basement two levels beneath us. If we get there, we might be abled to kill this thing without taking down the whole building."

"How the hell do we get down there!?" Nero asked, dodging another swing.

The tyrant roared in frustration when it realized it was hitting any of its targets. It tried to charge at them, but it was too big to fit through the hallway. Cracks began to form at its feet.

Dante seemed to notice too. He turned to Leon and smiled in a way that made him want run in the opposite way. He resisted the urge. Instead he shook his head at Dante.

"Don't you dare do it-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Dante grabbed Leon around the waste and threw him over his shoulder. "Put me down or I swear to God I will kill you!"

The hunter ignored him. He charged at the tyrant. Leon struggled against Dante's grip, but the man was too strong. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nero running beside them.

God dammit.

Leon went weightless as Dante jumped. He couldn't see what was happening, so he stared at the ground. The cracks became larger when Dante collided with the tyrant, but they didn't fall through the floor. Leon almost sighed with relief.

Almost.

Nero jumped and brought his sword down on the tyrant's head. It would have sliced right through the neck, but the tyrant blocked it with its arm. The attack didn't do any damage to the monster, but it was enough to push all four of them through the floor.

"Geronimo!" Dante yelled as they plunged into the darkness.

-:0:-

The fall had been quick. At least, for Nero it had been. He wasn't so sure about Leon. Instead of screaming his head off like most people would've, he had decided to cuss out Dante the whole way down. The agent didn't pause in his rant when they crashed through the second floor.

Leon only stopped when they hit the floor of the sub-basement. The room was dark and barren, except for the rubble that was scattered around them. The only light came from a few lights scattered across the ceiling. Nero couldn't even see where the room ended.

The moment they touched ground Dante released Leon, causing Leon to fall face first onto the ground. He grumbled something incoherent and then picked himself off the floor.

"Don't ever do that again." He growled.

Dante merely raised an eyebrow at him. This seemed to only infuriate the agent further. Nero knew the agent would probably yell at Dante until he was blue in the face, so he decided to stop him.

"Um, guys?" Leon turned and gave him a look of pure hatred.

"What?" The agent asked.

Nero didn't answer. He simply pointed to the mound of rubble where the tyrant was lying on its back. The creature sat up and roared. It looked around, like it was confused. When it spotted them it roared again and stood up. It hit its chest and the silver clasps came free and the black cloth came away from its body, leaving it naked.

"Oh dude, that's disgusting."

Dante unsheathed his sword and leaned on it.

"Did it seriously have to strip?"

Nero rolled his eyes at the older man, but didn't say anything. Instead, he readied his own sword. Leon sighed and holstered his pistol, then pulled out a semi-automatic. Nero studied the gun, there was no way it could take down that thing.

"Here it comes." Leon stated.

The tyrant stared at them and then charged straight at Nero. Nero lifted his sword widened his stance. However, before it reached him, it swerved toward Leon. The agent grunted in surprise, but he dodged to the side and it barreled past him.

Leon fired a round into the tyrants back. It roared in frustration, but the bullets didn't seem to faze. It skidded to a stop and turned around. Dante launched himself at it before it could attack again.

The attack seemed to surprise the tyrant. It stepped back hastily to avoid Dante's sword, causing it to stumble. Nero took this chance to rush behind the beast. He swung his sword in a high ark, slicing the tyrants back open. It turned to attack Nero, but Dante's intercepted its arm and slice it off at the wrist.

It roared in pain and staggered away from the two hunters, holding its bloodied stump. Dante charged the tyrant again, making toward its chest. When he got close enough he raised his sword to strike. The tyrant brought its other arm down and swept the older hunter to the side. Dante let go of his sword and it skittered across the floor, landing next to Leon. The hunter himself was sent flying into the dark. Nero winced when he heard a thud that echoed throughout the room. Dante must have collided with a wall.

The tyrant let out another, bent low over the ground and charged at Nero. It covered the distance between itself and the younger hunter in two quick strides. It brought its injured arm down on top of him. Nero brought his arm up last second, catching the blow with flat of his blade.

Roaring, the tyrant put all of its weight onto its one arm. Nero grunted and put his other hand underneath the sword to keep himself from losing. The ground at his feet cracked under the strain of their battle. The tyrant lifted its other arm and swung it down toward him. Nero closed his eyes and waited for the blow. It never came. Instead, the weight on his sword lifted. Nero looked up.

Sticking out of the tyrant's abdomen was Dante's sword. Nero grunted and pushed up with his sword. The tyrant groaned and then fell to side, revealing a surprised looking Leon. Nero looked at him in awe. The agent's hands were held out in front of him, like he was still holding the sword. After a moment he straightened.

"T-thanks." Nero said.

"Yeah…no problem.." Leon sounded out of breath.

"Good job dude!"

Dante appeared next to Leon so suddenly that the agent jumped. He wrapped an arm around the younger man and laughed.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause you don't have a brain." Nero retorted.

Dante released Leon and glared at Nero.

"What'd ya say, kid?"

Nero stepped forward.

"I said-"

"Enough!" Leon interjected. He didn't sound angry, just annoyed. "Unless you guys forgot, there's an evil scientist/demon on the loose!"

Nero shot Dante a look and shrugged. Dante huffed, but said nothing else, and retrieved his sword from the tyrant's carcass.

"Thank you." Leon stated, but he sounded far from grateful, "Now we need to find out how where the doctor went to."

-:0:-

Cliffhanger! Not really, but yeah. Hope you enjoyed, even though you probably realized that this is definitely not some of my best work.


End file.
